An American Girl
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Draco got sent to america for a new start. it starts with this beautiful muggle girl, well maybe. Watch as she changes his ways for the better. Rated for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

'' is for thoughts

"" is speaking

'I'm not entirely sure when the ministry of magic decided that it would be a good idea to send me to America. I realize that my family and I terrorized many people but sending me to America was a bit unnecessary. Draco thought to himself bitterly as he was walking down the unfamiliar sidewalks of the college that he was to attend. He had been enrolled into Penn State College. He had been put in as chemistry major after Professor Snape told him that potions and chemistry were practically the same. Draco was busy reading his map to find his way to the dining hall for dinner when a feminine voice broke his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" her irritated voice broke his thoughts and he turned to see a brunette girl with ivory skin.

"Yes?" he replied not bothering to hide his accent but neither did she as she spoke with what sounded to be a southern accent.

"I don't know if you noticed but you just bumped into me and spilled my coffee all over the books I just bought and you can't even be bothered to help me pick them up." She was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel bad. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but normally no one said anything to him about this kind of thing. But this girl didn't know who he was and she obviously wouldn't have cared anyways.

He went over to the girl and bent down to help her get her things. "I'm sorry miss, I was just trying to locate the dining hall on this bloody map and I didn't see you there."

She looked like she felt bad now. "I over reacted. It just hasn't been a good week for me."

Draco finally got the chance to take in her appearance. She was about 5'6" and a slim build. She had porcelain skin and bright blue green eyes. Her dark hair hung down past her shoulder blades in loose waves. The wind blew slightly and he caught her scent. She smelled of apples and looked like an angel.

"I'm actually headed to the café now if you want to come. I've been here for two weeks already for that special program for honors kids so I know where everything is. My name is Elizabeth Clarke. And it's just Elizabeth, no nicknames.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you."

The two walked into the café looking for dinner. "Well, Draco, what do you want to eat? I'm going to grab a salad and probably a couple of slices of pieces."

"I could go for some spaghetti."

She motioned for him to follow her and he did so. He watched as she loaded her tray with a bowl of Greek salad and a turkey wrap instead of pizza. Then she grabbed him a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and two bottles of water. She handed his food to him as they got in line. She took out her student i.d. card to pay for her food. Draco decided to do the same. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of guys staring over at her. She led him to a table by the window overlooking the soccer field. Draco thought she looked beautiful in the sunset light.

'I can't believe I feel this way about a muggle.' Draco thought to himself. He chuckled inside his head.

"So, what's your major?"

"Well, mine is chemistry, what is yours?"

"I'm pre-med with a minor in chemistry. What part of England are you from?"

"I'm actually from Wiltshire in Scotland. And I'm guessing you are from somewhere in the south?"

She nodded as she spoke. "I'm from the middle of nowhere in Mississippi."

At that moment the group of boys that had been staring at her came over and "accidently" bumped into him causing his half eaten spaghetti to fall in his lap and all over his khaki pants.

"Oops, sorry man." This guy was definitely not sorry at all. He turned his attention to a very pissed off Elizabeth. "I guess I was too busy staring at you." He was trying to seduce her.

"Oh fuck off."

Never before had Draco heard such vile things come out of a beautiful lady. It just wasn't the pureblood way to talk like this in public. He was certainly shocked.

"You know you shouldn't talk to your boyfriend that way." The asshole started to get angry with her. Draco may have been mean to girls but never this threatening.

"You aren't my boyfriend. You're just some asshole who just wanted to get into my pants. Then when you found out that it is never going to happen you found your way into bed with some drunken slut. I don't think a boyfriend would do that."

"Come on babe. I said I was sorry, just forgive me." The guy grabbed her arms and she slapped it away.

"I said no, Ronnie."

He went to grab her again but Draco stopped his arm. "The lady said no." He wanted to hex his so badly, more than any person before in his life.

"This doesn't concern you." Ronnie sneered at him.

"Actually it does because Elizabeth and I were just leaving. Come on, sweetheart." Draco picked up their trays and got the out of there.

They walked out together with her slightly ahead of them. He watched her as she quickly gathered her hair into a loose bun, exposing her tanned shoulders. Something had caught his eye and upon further inspection he noticed that there was a streak of bright blue within the mass of dark brown. Any other girl would look terrible like this, but not this girl. He couldn't help but feel like protecting the one girl that wouldn't need it. Despite bone thin wrists and slim legs, he could tell that she could take care of herself.

"What dorm building are you in?" Her broke his thoughts.

"Stevenson." He answered the pretty girl.

"Me too. What floor?"

"Third."

"Well looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other then. I'm in 325."

"And I'm in 327."

She nodded clearly excited that her new friend was going to be right near her in the dorms. She already knew that she'd be spending plenty of time with him since the girl she shared a bedroom with always had her boyfriend in the room. And when she checked her phone she saw their code word on the screen. 'Just great.' She thought.

"Would you mind if I hung out with you in your room for a while? It seems my roommate and her boyfriend, are still breaking in her bed."

He nodded to her as he opened the door for the both of them. 'Why does she have to be a muggle.' He thought. But this girl could be good for him. He led them through the stair way and up to his room. He had to mentally tell himself not to use magic but to use his keys. He felt lucky that the ministry didn't take away his magic like they had to so many others. After struggling for a bit he got the door open and motioned for her to go inside. His roommate hadn't arrived yet so they went to his bedroom. She sat down and took of her top layer revealing a white lacy tank underneath it. This also revealed more ivory skin and soft round breasts.

"Tell me about yourself, Elizabeth."

"Well, I'm 18 years old. I own a truck. It's an old pickup truck. I have two older brothers. I'm the first in my family to leave Mississippi for school. I'm a dancer and I play on the women's varsity soccer team. My birthday is January 1. I play guitar and my favorite color is emerald green."

He smiled at the thought of her liking Slytherin colors. "You left out a very important piece of information; are you really dating that jerk?"

"No, I caught him cheating on me a week ago. I'm single now tell me about you."

"I'm the first to go to college despite the fact that I come from a rich family. I am also single. I don't have a car. I'm an only child. My birthday is August 11. My favorite color is also emerald green. And I play the piano." He couldn't tell her about quiditch, she wouldn't understand.

"Let me see your schedule."

She looked at the piece of paper for a minute before finally giving it back to him. "We have English, chemistry and pre-calculus together.

He smiled at the thought of more time with this beautiful girl.


	2. Chapter 2

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

From now on this will be Draco's POV unless otherwise stated.

It's been a month since I met Elizabeth. She got into the sorority she wanted. Phi Sigma Sigma has taken over her life but she always made time for homework and me. Classes have been going well and Elizabeth and I were currently studying for our first chemistry test tomorrow morning.

I looked over at her. Her hair had been straightened perfectly and cascaded over one shoulder. The ever present blue streak made her eyes look even bluer than normal. My roommate had never shown up for college so Elizabeth was here a lot. The other two boys in the suite were convinced I was shagging this girl. Little did they know that she was a virgin and we're not even dating. There were times when I would catch myself staring at her intently wondering what it would be like to kiss her and if she'd ever let me find out. Her lips looked full and red right now. This was one of those stare at Elizabeth moments I mentioned.

I had dreams about the girl that had quickly become my best friend. I've written home about this girl. Well, never to my parents but Blaise and Nott know about her. They've given me advice on the dreams. Terrible advice. They said to just act on those dreams. I couldn't do that. The dreams consisted of pinning her against a wall or a bed and kissing her neck. Other dreams included throwing all of our books on the floor and stripping her naked. The boys don't understand because normally I wouldn't let anything stop me from getting my conquest.

"Earth to Draco." I quickly stopped staring at her and pushed the dirty thoughts from my mind. She smiled at me. "Dude, where is your head? I've been trying to get your opinion on number 20 for the past two minutes."

I looked at the problem she was talking about and then at her answer. She nailed it. I just figured she should go into more detail. "It looks good, Elizabeth. But elaborate just a little more on this part here."

She nodded and went back to work. I leaned over her shoulder as she wrote.

The girl smelled of apples. He always thought this girl was lovely but right now, late at night, while she was wearing a tank and a pair of sleep shorts, she looked fantastic. I was lounging around in my fitted white tee and my emerald green pajama pants.

"Done! We're so going to ace this test tomorrow." She smiled at me. Then noticed she has a text message. "Ugh, the rabbits are at it again. At least they didn't last week or these past few days. Mind if I crash here?"

"Not at all. It's not like you don't have clothes and stuff here." I told her. I would never admit how excited I was.

Because my roommate never showed up, Elizabeth and I moved the bed so the frame was on its side and there was more room. Elizabeth normally took couch when she slept over but I knew she wouldn't tonight. It was a Thursday night and my roommates got drunk every Thursday since they didn't have class till 12 the next day. I would never let her sleep out there on a Thursday. The boys were already well into drinking when we got up to get ready for bed.

"Do you want me to take the floor tonight?" I asked her.

"No, I can sleep there."

"You're a lady. I was taught that ladies don't sleep on the floor."

"This lady has been camping since she was in her mom's womb." She retorted with her tooth brush in her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't care, I get floor."

"But, Draco it's your bedroom. I can't let you sleep on the floor."

"Dude, just sleep in the bed with her and get out of the bathroom so I can piss!" One of my roommates, Josh yelled at us. "Just sleep with your girlfriend."

I grabbed her hand and quickly got her out of there before Josh started hitting on her again. I got us to my room. For some reason, I felt so uncomfortable with letting Elizabeth and Josh be in the same room for more than two minutes. He was always looking at her chest and touching her arm. I knew she hated it.

"He's kind of right, Draco. We could just share." She whispered and looked away.

The moonlight caught her face as I moved to turned off the lights and she sat down on the bed. I was having such a hard time controlling myself. Tonight was going to be impossible. I didn't make it to the bed. I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from my closet and got on the floor.

Elizabeth looked down at me. "Why are you down there?"

"I can't sleep up. There wouldn't be enough room."

"You realize that both of us are skinny." She pointed out to me.

"Yes but we should sleep comfortably since we have a test tomorrow so good night." I heard the covers rustle and she was right there beside me.

"Tell me what's really going on." She whispered. "I know you. Something's bugging you."

"If I tell you, you can't get freaked out." I whispered back. She nodded. "The time that I've spent with you has been amazing. But I can't be your friend anymore. I need something more. I can't sleep up on the bed with you because I can't control what I do. I know how you are. And I'm not going to risk pushing you, Elizabeth."

She was silent. Just looking at me right now, I had no idea what to do right now. This was so awkward. I started to get up and I'd take my chances in the living room with the drunken idiots. But she touched my arm to stop me. Her eyes hit mine. Her mouth was slightly open like she was trying to think of something to say but no sound came out. My brain couldn't keep up with my actions. I kissed her. I pulled away slowly, waiting for a slap or something but it never came. Her lips found mine again instead.

I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding. There was a little voice in my head screaming at me though. 'She's a muggle. How can I be with this girl? Yes, she's pretty but you can't be with her. This needs to stop. Why aren't I stopping? Why this does has to feel so great? And, I'm stopping. Now. Okay now. Shit. I give up on myself. God, why can't she be a witch or something? I need to tell her who I am.'

"I need to tell you something, Draco." She whispered when she pulled away and rested her head on my chest. She was so little compared to me. I was 6'5" and she was about 5'5". "There's something different about me."

"There's something different about me too. I'm not exactly normal. I'm…" Shit this was so hard to say to her. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes, completely."

"Well, that's good. I'm a wizard."

"Oh my god. I'm a witch."

"Are you serious? I've been stressing over this for the past month. Wait, Clarke, your mom is friends with my mom. Your family is one of the oldest in America. How did I not remember this?"

"Malfoy, oh jeez Narcissa. That's right, your mom and my mom are like attached at the hip. This is great!"

I was so ecstatic. I didn't need to hide her. I could be with her without a mass upset. I picked her up off the floor and laid her down on my bed. Our lips were all over each other before we could form a coherent thought. I felt my control slip from me. Her hands were in my hair, on my sides, moving over my back and chest. I could hear every little whimper the girl made. And with each gasp and whimper my control slipped further and further away. I sat her up so could take off her shirt. I soon realized there was no bra to get in my way. Her breasts fit my hands perfectly. My lips found her neck and her chest and her flat tummy. I kissed and nipped at her skin after I hurriedly took of my shirt and her shorts. Soon she was just in her panties and I was in my boxers. I touched her hip bones and went to go lower but she quickly sat up and pushed me away.

I took one look at her. She was terrified of me. My brain finally caught up.

I looked at the ground and saw our clothes thrown about. Shit. That whole thing about not pushing her obviously failed. I hesitantly reached out for her. I handed her my tee shirt so she could feel a bit more comfortable. She accepted it and curled into my side.

My shirt went to the middle of her thighs and made her look so incredible.

"I'm so sorry." The words didn't come from my mouth though.

"Elizabeth, what on earth do you have to be sorry about? I shouldn't have taken it that fast."

"I didn't mean to get scared. Not all of my exes have been nice to me, not like you. You stopped and now you're just letting me cuddle into you."

No. Someone better not have hurt her like that. I would kill him. "What do you mean? Has someone forced himself on you?"

She nodded. "Not all the way though. He made me give him a blow job and tried to get me to have sex with him but he stopped himself when I bit him. He smacked me but left me alone."

I picked her up and put her on my lap. I rocked her gently. We just sat there like that. "I shouldn't have practically torn your clothes off you."

"I wanted you to. I was going to let you keep going. I just felt you move down and I snapped."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to kiss you. And we're going to snog until we pass out. If you want to go further, tell me. You lead."

I kissed her. It was still passionate but less rushed this time. I slid my hand across her jaw bone and brushed her hair behind her ear. I put her back down on the pillow so she was comfortable. I was on top of her but my hands never went to her breasts or past her hips. I broke away from the kiss. "Can I do something for you?" She looked at me with wide, nervous eyes. "I want to please you. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I just want to touch you a bit. If you don't like it, I'll stop." I kissed her forehead and felt her nod. My lips found hers again as my hands snaked up her shirt to her chest. I grabbed and massaged them gently. I loved hearing the little girl gasp against my lips. I took a chance. I moved one hand to her cheek and the other to in-between her legs. When I first touched her, I stayed on the outside of her panties. I felt her stiffen at first but soon relaxed. I touched her butt and all around that sensitive area. I broke the kiss and locked eyes with her. My hands did the work. I started to pull her panties down but didn't look down. I didn't need to. Plus, she may be more uncomfortable if I look. She didn't stop me. I lay down next to her so we were face to face. I pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. My hand trailed up and down her side before coaxing her legs apart so I could touch her.

She was already warm and wet. I groaned at the thought of being in there. I moved my finger over the sensitive nub and she jumped. I stopped to see if she would let me. She nodded her head slightly. I moved my finger back over it and began to play with her. I started kissing her again while doing this. I took an opportunity to put one finger at the entrance. I let it sit there for a second so she could decide what to do. She didn't move it so I took it as a go. I put one finger in her. She groaned. I began to slowly pump in and out of her playing with her clit every so often. Soon I heard her moan my name and release. It was probably the sexiest thing in the world.

I handed her panties back to her and pulled her close to me.

"That was amazing." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC. Hurray finals are over!**

Waking up next to Elizabeth was probably one of the greatest feelings of my entire life. She was curled up next to me with my arm around her thin torso and my legs in-between hers. I looked down and groaned a bit. I would have to have a morning erection for the first time in a week the morning that I wake up next to the girl of my dreams. I sat up and grabbed my pants. It was 9:46 in the morning; we had an hour before our test. I should probably try to wake her up.

"Elizabeth, it's time to wake up." I whispered and shook her lightly.

"No, it isn't." The exhausted reply came.

"Yes, it is."

"Draco, you're lying." I chuckled at this.

"No, I'm not. We have an hour before we have our test. Don't you want to shower?"

I heard her reluctantly get up and mumble about sleep. When she stood up, it looked like it finally hit her that she still was wearing my t shirt and nothing else. She blushed scarlet and grabbed her shorts from the floor. She sat on the bed as she grabbed the bag of clothing she kept here for these occasions. She didn't go through it like she normally did; she looked lost in thought as I watched her intently. I didn't know what was in her head.

"Love, is everything okay?" I asked her as I bent down and looked her in the eyes while grabbing her hands that were folded neatly upon her lap.

"I think so." She didn't meet my gaze.

"Elizabeth, is there something you haven't told me?" I asked her worriedly. "You mentioned last night that you weren't forced to have sex but you were forced to do other things, that is true, right?" I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs. "Elizabeth, it's okay, I won't be mad. I just need to know."

"He didn't take my virginity. But like I said, he made me give him head and he tried to have intercourse but I bit him and he slapped me. He didn't just leave me though. He…" She looked like she would break at any second.

"Elizabeth, please, baby. I won't hurt you ever, you can trust me, love." I whispered to her and held her close.

She pulled away from the hug after a few seconds. "He burned me. The scar left when I healed it with magic but the memory won't fade. I don't want it to either, it taught me to not trust everyone and that I should be careful. Everything happens for a reason."

I picked her up and held her to me. I kissed her face over a dozen times. I brought her into the bathroom with me and started the shower. I found all of her things that she had left there, and placed them in the hot steam for her. I was leaving the room when I heard her.

"You can join me." it was a whisper but she said it.

I watched as she striped off her shorts and panties and stepped in the shower. I quickly followed suit. The idea of showering with my virginal girlfriend was both excited and tiring, I would love to be able to take her but I also knew that if I tried, I'd be destroyed and I could never bring myself to hurt this girl. Plus we had our test in 45 minutes.

The shower was quick but I wish it had lasted all day.

We got dressed and she used a drying spell on her hair and we got to our test with just enough to review one last time.

The test went well. We figured that we both aced it. With the amount that we studied, we better have. Back at our dorms we sat down and decided that we should visit with our parents, I go to mine and her go to hers to tell them about us. I also had to tell her of my arranged marriage to Pansy Parkinson, but I hope my parents would like the idea of Elizabeth Clarke more.

**Well, I'll be able to update more now that finals are done with! Another chapter will be up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

Two part chapter

**Elizabeth**

I packed up all my things that I would need for the night in Mississippi. I quickly sent my hawk to my family to announce that I would be there in a few minutes and that I had something important to discuss with them. I requested that everyone be there when I arrived so I could talk to them all. I made sure to write that all does mean Elijah and Justin.

I told my roommate that I would be gone for the night and that I would be back tomorrow afternoon. With my bag all set I left my dorm room and went into the alley right next to it to apparate home. I came inside the parlor of the big country farmhouse that I called home. Everything seemed in order and nothing looked new despite my mother's shopping addiction. I levitated my things up to my room as I walked into the living room where my family was seated. My mother looked just like me; from the long legs to the slim figure to the bright blue eyes. My father and Justin looked like each other the most. They had the same dark hair and dark eyes. They were the same height and everything. I was slightly taller than my 5'3" mother and my twin, Elijah was 6'1" just like Justin and Daddy. But other than that, Eli was just like me.

My mother got up and pulled me into a tight hug. My dad looked up from his magazine and smiled before doing the same. My brother battled with each other for the chance to hug me first, Eli got to me and picked me up and twirled me around. Justin finally got his chance also. Of course, the two family dogs had to get in on this loving too. My pit bull Rhyme danced happily at my feet and I had to bend down to pet her. The hunting dog, Jet, had to come get his head scratched as well.

"Hi family." I said to them as soon as I got the chance to sit down. Rhyme laid happily right under my chair, like she always did. "Daddy, Eli, how is the company going?" My family owned a big insurance company in Jacksonville. Both my dad and twin worked there.

"It's going well, Elizabeth." My dad told me. Ever the professional man.

"Yeah, it's great. Dad just hired a beautiful intern." And my brother the ladies' man added in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mommy, how is your clothing store going? Lots of sales?" My mother had just started up a boutique in Jacksonville since it was about ten minutes from our house. Last summer, when it was opened, I started working there.

"Business has been going well and it is steadily continuing. It'll get much busier at the holiday time."

"And Justin, how are you liking your senior year?" My brother is a senior at the University of Mississippi to become a lawyer.

"I love it, I'm glad it's almost over though. How are you doing, sis?"

"It's great there, I'm doing really well. I just had my first chemistry test earlier today and it went really well. I definitely got an A." I told them with a big smile on my face. "The sorority is going really well and I love playing soccer there. I've made a lot of friends and I actually have a boyfriend."

This made glasses hit the table and expressions become grim.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Elizabeth, the last muggle you dated just want you for sex and the one before that almost raped you and burned you." My twin stood up and looked directly into my eyes when he said this to me.

"Well, actually, this boy is a wizard, from Scotland. Mom, you remember Draco Malfoy, right mommy?"

"Malfoy? Oh my goodness, Narcissa will be thrilled! I can't believe you met Draco! Do his parents know? Do you remember all your play dates with him? This is so exciting." My mom was up and running around the room like she does whenever she was excited. My father and brothers just exchanged looks and gave nods of approval. This was a much easier task than expected, I just up that it was going the same for Draco.

"Mom, he is telling Narcissa right now actually. He is in an arranged marriage so he needs to get out of that and no, I don't remember our play dates. I'm very glad I met him though."

We spent the next few hours discussing my life and possible future with Draco. The men in the family seemed pleased with the choice and quickly left me and my mother to talk.

Later that night I found myself in my bedroom with my twin, talking about our love lives. Eli has been fooling around with the intern but nothing more. He wants to settle down with a nice witch one day. He doesn't care about blood status or anything but he would like to be with a witch instead of a muggle.

"Actually, I need to tell you something, twin." He said with a very nervous glint in his eye. I sat up and looked at him to go on. "Please don't tell our family yet." He whispered. I nodded; I could tell that whatever this was, it was affecting him quite a lot. "I haven't fooled around with the intern for two weeks. I met someone."

"That's great, who is it?" I asked happily.

"We aren't together and we haven't done anything yet but I want to. There's one thing though, it's a man."

My eyes went wide. My brother was bi or gay. "Are you just bi or gay?"

"I'm not sure, Elizabeth. I don't know what to do." Eli looked very nervous.

"Tell him. And when you decide to come to the rest of the family, I'll be there to support you. You're my twin, Elijah. You're also one of my best friends; I don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, or whatever. Go on a date with this guy."

"I know he's gay so it might work."

"I think it will."

"How long has you and Draco been going on?"

"About a day. We've been friends and study partners since school started. He knows about what's happened to me and he's been great. Last night he lost control but he stopped the second I asked him to."

"What do you mean, he lost control?" My brother looked pissed.

"He just took off my clothes and tried to get me naked very quickly. He didn't force himself on me." I promised to him.

"What did you do with this boy?"

I blushed madly. My brother gave a big smirk. "You can't say anything. He touched me, very intimately, and we took a shower together this morning."

"Aww my little sister is growing up!" He teased me.

"Oh hush. You're older than me by an hour. I'm going to bed, good night." I threw my pillow at him and he left my room.

"Good night, Elizabeth."


	5. Chapter 5

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

Second part of the last chapter

**Draco**

I left Elizabeth alone in her room and kissed her gently before going back into my room. I packed up my things that I would need for the night. I told my roommates that I would be back tomorrow. Granted, they would probably be smoking in about an hour and wouldn't care. The smoked something called marijuana, the stuff was terrible. I had tried it but completely hated it. I rolled my eyes at the memory.

I had my clothes shrunk and fit perfectly into my pocket. I went outside and into the alley next to the building. I figured I had just missed Elizabeth apparate back to Mississippi. I felt the familiar sensation of apparition as I thought of Malfoy Manor. I opened my eyes and found myself in the parlor of my house.

"Twinkle!" I shouted out to my favorite house elf. She was my personal house elf and I had freed her quite a long time ago but she stayed with me. I gave her days off and plenty of free time to do as she wished. The little elf appeared in front of me almost instantly. "Could you have my mother met me in the living room, please?"

She nodded and with a crack she was gone. I made my way into the living room to wait for my mother. She waltzed in gracefully within a couple of minutes. She looked so terribly thin. I knew she missed my father but she also knew that him being in Azkaban was for the best. I went to her and kissed her check and hugged her.

"Draco, I wasn't expecting you." She told me in the soft voice that she had taken up since my father left.

"I wasn't planning this visit, mother. I do, however, need to talk to you about something fairly important."

"I've been meaning to talk to you too. Mr. Parkinson has decided that he no longer wants Pansy to marry into our family, he thinks that since we had our falling out with the evil man that had been living here, we are no longer worthy for his daughter. Its complete rubbish but it is his choice."

"That is actually fantastic news because I met an amazing witch at school. Do you remember the Clarke family in Mississippi?"

"You met Elizabeth?" My mother looked so excited. "Do you remember playing with her? Her mother and I were pregnant with you two as well as her twin at the same time. You were in nappies with her. It was adorable the way the two of you would hold hands and her brother Elijah would be so protective of her. Almost as protective as Justin was."

"I don't remember any of that. I just wanted to come here to let you know that I no longer wanted part of the arranged marriage to Pansy and that I met Elizabeth at college. But it looks like everything is taken care of." I smiled at my luck.

"I must go over to Nicole to speak with her and Beckett about this. You may come to if you would like to see her."

My mother grabbed my hand and we apparated to a lovely farmhouse. I assumed that it was the Clarke's house in Mississippi. My mother knocked on the door. A boy that looked quite a lot like Elizabeth opened the door. He looked at us with a confused expression until he recognized who we were. He moved to the side to let us in.

"Good evening, Lady Malfoy and Draco. My I take your robes or anything?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary. But thank you for asking. Justin you have grown up so much since I last saw you. Is your mother around?"

"Yes, she is in the living room with my father talking about your son and my sister. I'll show you the way."

We followed them into a large sitting room to see two fairly well dressed adults. The women looked nearly exactly like Elizabeth and the man looked just like the guy who opened the door for us. They stood when they noticed us walk into the room. The women squealed in delight and hugged each other.

"Hello, Narcissa and Draco. You have changed so much since I last saw you." She said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry for my husband's actions. I hope to see so much more of you, Nicole. Beck, it's fantastic to see you. I hope you remember my son, Draco."

"I do. It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco." He stuck his hand out for me to shake which I did promptly. I knew that this man would be the one who would decide my fate with Elizabeth. "Justin, would you go get Elizabeth and Elijah?"

Justin left the room and the adults caught up with each other. I looked at my surroundings; there were pictures of three attractive brunette children all over the place, some were muggle photos and others were wizard photos. There was a dog sleeping in the corner, it looked to be some sort of herding dog.

"What breed of dog is that?" I pointed to the now woken dog in the corner.

"Jet is a Labrador and German Shepherd mix." I knew that voice. That was my Elizabeth. I turned around to see my beautiful girl. She ran over to me and jumped in my arms. I picked her up and held her close. I knew that I saw her just a few hours ago but I missed her already. I quickly kissed her and set her down. I jumped when I heard a dog barking at me.

It was a pit bull. I knew because many people talked about how mean and violent those types of dogs were. This one showed me its teeth and I didn't move.

"Rhyme, sit." Elizabeth commanded and it listened immediately. It still stared at me but it understood that she liked me and that I wouldn't hurt her. "Draco, come meet Rhyme. She's my dog that I raised from a puppy. I found her abandoned on the side of the road one day and I kept her and raised her. She's protective of me but I'm sure she'll like you once she decides that you won't hurt me."

I walked over to the adorable little beast. I crouched down slowly and patted her head. She sniffed me and licked my hand. She allowed me to pet her back and actually nuzzled against my chest a little. I guess she decided I was alright since she knocked me onto my back and started to lick my face. I heard Elizabeth laugh but she called the dog to her so she would get off of me.

The dog walked around and sniffed my mother; they had absolutely no problems with each other. I put my arm around Elizabeth but the dog just went to the couch and lay down.

"I thought I was going to be attacked." I whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"She thought you were hurting me. She wouldn't have attacked unless I screamed or told her to."

I heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. I saw the spitting male image of Elizabeth. "Hi, I'm Elijah."

"Draco, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Lady Malfoy." My witch walked over to my mother and hugged her lightly.

I saw my mom smile at the girl. She looked so happy to have Elizabeth hug her. I was relieved and so happy that they would get along and like each other.

We sat around and talked for an hour to get to know one another. The Clarke's house was full of laughter and love. It was such a great thing to see and hear. Rhyme lay quietly at her master's feet and the other dog, Jet, lay with Elijah. The family seemed happy and like they genuinely liked being with each other.

It was getting late so my mother made her way back to Malfoy manor. Elizabeth had requested that I stay the night with her. The parents agreed that, that would be okay. I was given permission to sleep in Elizabeth's room with her only because Rhyme would be in there and he brothers could come in and help her if needed. I understood why they were so protective of her, after everything that has happened to her, I felt the same way. They just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt like that ever again.

We went upstairs where Elizabeth and I curled up together and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of whimpers and the smell of apples. I knew that the apple smell was Elizabeth's hair since she had her head on my chest and my face was almost buried in her hair. After I woke up a little more I realized that the whimpering was the dog. I looked up to see Rhyme at the door waiting patiently for someone to open the door so she could go outside. I gently pushed Elizabeth off of me and walked up to the adorable dog who was happily dancing around my feet since I was allowing her to go outside. She licked my hand and darted from the room as soon as the door was opened for her.

I turned back around to see Elizabeth sitting up looking at me. She had a smile on her face and looked like she was about to burst out with laughter.

"What are you about to laugh at?" I asked her and kissed her forehead.

"The way Rhyme is with you. She hasn't liked any other guy that has come home with me." She explained to me.

I nodded before pushing her back onto the bed and straddled her little waist. She looked up at me as I came to kiss her. We snogged for a while before I felt her small hands try to push my shirt off of me. I helped her before taking off hers. I saw that there was nothing there preventing me from seeing her chest. I groaned at the sight. I moved my lips done to her breasts. I bit down lightly to leave a love mark on her. I then found her nipple with my lips and brought the small bud into my mouth to such lightly. I then kissed my way over to the other to give it the same treatment. My little witch moaned out for me. I felt my cock twitch in excitement at this noise. I knew that I would love nothing more than to shag her but I had to wait for her to be ready for this. I kissed my way back up to her wonderful lips.

Her hands pushed me down so we were lying side by side and trailed their way down my sides to the front of my shorts. I automatically stiffened a little. My body reacted for me. I moaned as she pulled them down and left my penis out in the open for her to see. This was something I wasn't expecting. I didn't stop her has her hand curled around my shaft and began pumping me. I allowed my head to fall back on the pillow as she continued and kissed my neck. I felt her lips continue south. She nipped at my flesh all the way down and probably left a hickey in a couple places. I felt her go lower and lower but I wasn't expecting her mouth to find its way to the head of my penis. I gasped and my eyes shot open as I felt her mouth touch it. She continued to suck and touch for a little while as I just moaned out her name softly and groaned. It took all my control to not yell out for her when I came into her mouth. She kissed her way back up and ended it with a light kiss on my lips.

"You didn't need to do that, Elizabeth." I told her once I regained my composure.

"I wanted to. I just want to try it with you." She told me. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too and you never need to do anything you don't want to do even if you know it'll make me happy. I can wait for you."

She smiled at me. I pulled my shorts back up and pulled her close to me again. I kissed her forehead and we laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Draco?" She sounded hesitant.

"Yes darling?"

"I need to know something about you." She told me. Shit. I knew what was coming and I didn't know how to handle it. "How many girls have you had sex with?"

I knew it. I could tell her the truth but she could hate it. I love her and she needs to know but that doesn't mean I want to tell her that the man she loves has had quite a few girls in his bed. "I'm not sure you'll like this answer but you need to know. I think it's about 7 or 8, 9 at the most."

I felt her nod against my chest.

"Elizabeth, can I get some verbal response here? You've been quiet for about three minutes now and it's killing me."

"I actually expected higher but I need to know if I'm just another girl to you or if you mean it when you say you love me."

How did she not understand? I sat up at looked her straight in the eye. "Elizabeth, I love you. I mean it when I say this. If you were just another girl to me, you wouldn't be a virgin anymore and I wouldn't have spent the night with you let alone meet your family. I want to be with you, darling girl. You are absolutely perfect in every way. And when you do decide to give me your virginity, it will be the most romantic experience of your life and I will be gently and everything will be willing and wonderful."

She looked like she might tear up but she quickly hid it back down. She wasn't the crying type really. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Stop kissing my sister and get up." We heard from the door.

"Eli!"

"Just sayin' sis. Wouldn't you rather it be me than dad or Justin. They would both just barge in without knocking and I'm pretty sure neither of you are decent at the moment."

"Hey, that's not true." I said. "It's just Elizabeth."

"Draco!" She playfully hit me. "We'll be right out Eli."

We heard laughter and footsteps. Elizabeth stood up and grabbed clothes to wear before going to the bathroom attached to her room to get dressed and ready. Today would be a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

American Girl

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC**

It's been a month and a half since I met Elizabeth's family. The semester was coming to an end and our last papers before finals were turned in and graded. Today we would get back our English class final essays. This would decide whether or not we would pass the course. It didn't matter how well we did in the class but this decided if we could move on or not. As the class got our essays back I saw Elizabeth's smug look of confidence drop into a look of shock and horror. Shit. This could not be good.

After class I followed her into the hallway to find out what was wrong. "What is it babe?"

"He fucking failed me! The fucking asshole failed me. Okay, well he gave me a D but I still have to redo this fucking thing." She waived the papers in front of my face. "I've been published in newspapers and won contests for my writing. I wrote a perfect college essay in one attempt with no help from any English teacher. I got a 650 on the writing section for the SAT's and a 680 on the reading. He obviously was having a brain malfunction or something. He has no idea what he's doing. He's un-fucking-believable." She groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "How'd you do?"

This was a trap. This had to be a trap. This was almost as bad as if she asked if her arse looked big in something. It was a bloody trap. If I told her that I got a B+, she might murder me. Granted, I did charm the paper so I did well but she could kill me over that too. "Well, I got a B+, but I charmed the paper to get an A but you're right, he obviously doesn't know what he's doing." I stopped talking before I just rambled. I just waited for the anger to be redirected to me. Luckily, it never happened.

"That's really good, honey." She smiled at me. She sounded sincere too. "Come on; let's go study for our chem exam."

We both know that there was no reason for us to study at all let alone two days early. We've both gotten A's on all three exams but Elizabeth was a perfectionist; well so was I.

We studied for a few hours before Elizabeth decided it was time for food. We grabbed our sweatshirts and she grabbed her travel coffee mug to fill up and headed out the door. We sat down with our food when I noticed the guy that had taunted Elizabeth and I on the first day I was here come towards us. I tapped her hand and pointed at him coming her way. She looked behind her and rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Hey Elizabeth." He said when he got to our table.

"What's up, Ronnie?" She asked him in a cold tone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He asked. He looked very fidgety and uneasy.

She just got up and followed him out of the room after shooting me a look that let me know that she'd be fine. I finished eating and put our dishes away. I was just sitting back down when I saw her come back towards me. She was looking down and clutching her sweatshirt to her thin frame. Something must've happened to her. I had to focus on her right now, not on killing Ronnie. I grabbed our things and met her in the middle of the room. I grabbed her hand and we walked out calmly.

She wouldn't talk to me on the way to our dorm. She opted for the stairs instead of the elevator which means she needs to think a lot. Up in my room I sat her down on my bed and let her compose herself.

"What happened, love?" I asked.

"He wanted to get back together with me. I told him no. And then I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall behind me and kissed me. When he pulled away I knead him in the balls and punched his left eye." She explained to me with a smile on her face.

I was livid. I just wanted to kill that guy. He's been nothing but a problem for her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that I have a hand print bruise on my wrist and a couple bruises on my back. But I'm fine. Really, don't kill him. I'm okay."

"Elizabeth, he kissed and bruised you. I just want to protect you. I just need to punch him." I told her and held her hands in mine.

"There's no need. I'm fine." She leaned in and kissed me softly.

We pulled away but that never lasted well with us. I pulled her down on the floor with me and onto my lap so I could hold her closer. My tongue found its way into her mouth to dance with hers. I snaked my hand up her shirt and grasped her breast. She was beautiful and I just wanted to be with her. I pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. I lifted her up onto my bed and crawled on top of her. My shirt was soon off and I was pulling down her jeans. When I moved to take off her panties, she didn't stop me, instead she helped me. I kissed her breasts and stomach and soon her inner thighs. I brought my mouth to her little sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped at the new contact. Her legs were shaking so bad. She had never had this before, this I know. She continued to shake and cry out as she quickly reached her peak and orgasmed, hard. Kissed my way back up to her lips and I felt her undo my belt. She was pulling off my pants and boxers.

I pulled away quickly. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm trying to get you naked so you can take my virginity." She as gently bit down on my ear lobe.

Oh god. This was it. I was finally going to be with her.

Shit, wait what if this is bad. What if I fuck this up? Okay, deep breathe Draco. I grabbed my wand from the bed side table and mutter a spell while pointing at her flat tummy. I took of the clothes that she was fighting with. I looked down at the beautiful girl. I smiled at her and kissed her passionately. I kept kissing and touching her then I moved myself right at her entrance and began to slowly push inside of her. She tensed up and pulled away from my lips. I held her close and pushed in further, past her virginal barrier. She cried out from the pain. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I love you so much darling girl."

"I'm okay. I love you too, Draco."

We continued for a little while and I could tell that she was finally starting to feel good. I felt her relax and moan in pleasure. I moaned as I felt my orgasm building deep inside me. I reached my hand down to start playing with her clit to make her cum with me. I bit her neck and kissed her breasts until I felt her cum. I quickly followed after her, grateful that I was able to last long enough for her to be satisfied.

I held her close and whispered my love for her. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, but before we went to bed, I noticed a pink glow in-between our hands. It meant that two purebloods had just met there soul mates. Few people had this happen to them now in the 21st century but it happened for Elizabeth and I. The last thing I did before succumbing to sleep was tell her that one day she would be my wife.


End file.
